Phantom Mutant
by Kage Jaganshi
Summary: [Danny Phantom Crossover] After the angel sightings in New York, Cerebro picks up a mutant signature in the town of Amity Park on Christmas Eve. What will Xavier and the other students find when they head west and meet Danny Fenton? [Pairings]
1. Chp01 – Christmas Suprises

_I do not own **Danny Phantom** or **X-Men: Evolution** in any way or form. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

**> PHANTOM MUTANT**

**>> Chapter One – Christmas Suprises**

**

* * *

**

**>>> Amity Park, Oregon**

Danny Fenton stood outside his home, watching the snow fall on the ground with his clear blue eyes. His parents were currently looking for ghosts with their various assortments of anti-ghost weaponry and his friends and older sister were playing in the snow, tossing snowballs at each other as they laughed with cheer.

His parents have been fanatical ghost experts since their college days, but when they finally managed to build a portal that would've made it possible to enter a dimension known as the Ghost Zone, it failed. The Ghost Zone was a limbo of sorts, an infinite green space with purple doors and windows that could lead anywhere hovering in plain sight, where people who had some regrets and ties to the mortal realm went until they moved on. Most of the ghosts were violent, but there have been some occasions where a good ghost had been spotted.

The Ghost Portal itself took up a good chunk of the basement wall and was shaped like an octagon with a five feet radius. Inside the octagon was what looked like a swirling green mass of energy, which was the actual portal itself.

It was Danny's meddling with the Ghost Portal that changed his life forever. He was electrocuted by the activation of the portal while he was inside of it and turned into a ghost himself! His attributes pulled a 180 as his untidy black hair turned into a snow white color, and his clear blue eyes turned into a glowing neon green. His white and black hazmat suit was inverted so now it was mainly black with white gloves, boots, belt and collar.

Ever since that day months ago, Danny has carried with him the responsibility of fighting the ghosts that escaped from the Ghost Zone, as well as keeping his identity a secret. He has the ability to transform from his human side to his ghost side at will and vise versa. As a human, he looks like any regular 14 year old would look. He wore a white shirt with red trimmings, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and oversized red sneakers.

His most recent encounter, however, was his own fault. Among his family and friends, Danny was known to be a Christmas scrooge, mainly because of his parents' arguments over the existence of Santa. He went to blow off some steam in the Ghost Zone by blasting some Christmas ornaments and accidentally blasted a Christmas book that was written by a ghost known as the Ghost Writer. Danny was sorry for blasting something that didn't belong to him, but not sorry that it was a Christmas book that he blasted, which caused the Ghost Writer to seek revenge in the form of a story with Danny as the main character.

Ever since Danny was returned from the Ghost Zone, his world has been turned into one big story book, with the Ghost Writer narrating and using everything around him to make sure the story stays in rhyme, even the people. It wasn't until Danny would learn his lesson that the story would end.

Danny just stared at his parents as they ran through the streets with their weaponry, his father wearing his day-glow orange jumpsuit and his mother wearing an aquamarine jumpsuit with red goggles. "Maybe this is the moral… in the same way my folks love their old Christmas quarrel, everyone celebrates in a way of their choosing."

He turned his gaze towards his friends, Sam and Tucker, and his older sister, Jazz, all three of them still playing in the snow. "I was so busy whining I started abusing the ones I loved most and I ruined their cheer…" Then he cracked a smile. "I'll try to be better, come Christmas next year."

Then Sam walked up to him, pulling her black coat closer to herself. "Uh, nice sentiment, but what are you? A greeting card?" Sam Manson was one of Danny's best friends and the total opposite of what she was capable of being. She was a Goth activist who was totally loaded with cash but refused to use any of the money she had, so she was far from spoiled and popular. Sam always wore black and had medium-length black hair with a short high ponytail.

"Yeah," Tucker said as he raised an eyebrow, adjusting his red cap. "Why are you talking in rhyme?" Tucker Foley was for all intent and purposes a Techno Geek but he was also one of Danny's best friends; he's always seen with some kind of PDA on him and seems to have the voice box of a parrot because he never seems to stop running out of things to talk about. Tucker always wore a red cap and glasses, along with a yellow shirt and green cargo pants.

Jazz closed her eyes and shook her head, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder. "Such a dork…" Jazz was Danny's older sister and acts like a conceited snob, putting her nose where it doesn't belong. Although she acts this way in public, she's proven to be a caring sister who Danny can trust. Jazz always wore an aquamarine headband and a long-sleeved black shirt with khaki pants.

These three were the only people Danny trusted with his secret; that he was half ghost.

Danny then gazed at the three of them with an expression of shock. "We're not talking in rhyme…" He then raised his fists in the air and yelled with cheer. "WE'RE NOT TALKING IN RHYME!"

His two friends watched with puzzled expressions as Danny ran off inside the FentonWorks with a wide grin and a spring in his step. "Ooo-kay…" Sam said. "What was _that_ all about?"

Tucker shrugged, adjusting his red and white scarf. "Beats me, but that's definitely the most cheer I've seen in him all day, especially today."

But as Sam and Tucker continued pondering this, they never saw the looming shadow that approached them, that is until they felt the ice cold temperature of a snowball collide with both their heads.

They both fell forward in the snow as Jazz stood triumphantly behind them with a big grin, wearing a purple coat. "Next time, I suggest you don't leave yourselves open."

Tucker looked up at her, his face covered in snow. "Cheap shot."

* * *

Danny watched out of the kitchen with his red coat hung over his shoulders, holding a cup of hot cocoa in his hands as he sat down on the couch next to the fireplace. He took small sips from the cocoa as he went over the effects of one of his newest powers.

'_The Ghostly Wail…_' Danny thought as he continue to sip on his cocoa, listening to the sounds of his friends and sister still playing, along with the occasional gunfire from his parents' anti-ghost weaponry. He chuckled a little at the thought, but the Ghostly Wail's tremendous display of power wouldn't leave his head. '_It's different than the rest of my powers, not only because it can dish out all that damage, but… it's so hard to control…_'

He looked at his reflection in the cocoa and thought back to when the Christmas trees came to life under the Ghost Writer's control and tried to take Danny out. Had it not been for the sheer numbers, he could've taken them out with regular ecto-blasts, but he knew that would only leave him drained and at the mercy of ghostly Christmas trees.

"You alright, Danny?" Jazz asked as she sat down next to him, her purple coat hung over her shoulders too. Danny turned to her and blinked, he didn't even notice her walk in.

He shrugged and cracked a smile. "I'm fine, just thinking." Danny said.

"Danny, what really happened? I mean, I know you hate Christmas, but even _you_ wouldn't have the nerve to take our presents and blast them on purpose." Jazz said with a worried expression, referring back to when Danny was still in the Ghost Writer's story.

"Honestly, even if I told you it would sound crazy." Danny said, sighing as he said it.

Jazz managed to crack a smile. "Hey, you were right about Youngblood, weren't you? Besides, I think having a half ghost little brother who saves our town from other ghosts fills up my quota for weird and crazy things."

Danny chuckled and went into detail onto the story of the Ghost Writer. How he went into the Ghost Zone to blow off some steam; how he accidentally blaster the Ghost Writer's book and he took revenge by trapping him in another book, causing everyone, along with the Ghost Writer's narration, to speak in rhyme; how the toys, the trees, the reindeer and everything else, was a direct result of the Ghost Writer typing out his story with Danny as the main character; even how he entered the Ghost Zone and caused him to stop his rhyme by using the word 'orange'.

"Why orange?" Jazz asked.

Danny was trying to hold in a snicker as he replied. "Hehe, 'cause nothing rhymes with orange."

Then Danny told her about how he blew up the Ghost Writer's terminal, but he was still speaking in rhyme, and the Ghost Writer told him that now the story wouldn't end until the lesson was learned.

"Sooo… I'm guessing _that's_ why you jumped up in joy screaming about how you're not talking in rhyme?" Jazz asked.

Danny blushed with embarrassment. "Yeah… although I _am_ sorry that I messed up Christmas for you guys, I mean talk about ironic."

Jazz look toward the fireplace and wrapped the jacket closer around her body. "It's alright little brother, I know mom and dad make you feel bad with their Santa arguments every year."

"Yeah, remember that one time the turkey came to life?" Danny asked.

"You mean like everything _else_ mom cooks?" Jazz replied.

Danny couldn't help but laugh. "Good one, are the rabid sausages still in the fridge, or did anyone get rid of them?"

"I'm not sure…" Jazz wondered. "I think dad managed to subdue them long enough to eat them."

"Um… ew?" Danny responded.

* * *

**>>> Bayville, New York**

Charles Xavier, a bald telepath and founder of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, sat in his wheelchair looking intently at the holographic screen that his mutant-detecting interface Cerebro was showing him.

One of the greatest minds on the planet and one of the most powerful mutant telepaths, Charles Xavier is an idealist. He founded the Xavier Institute not only as a safe haven for mutants, but also as a place where mutants can train to control their powers and be able to use them efficiently for the greater good.

It was basically a school for mutants.

At the moment, Charles was taking a look at the information he had gathered from the place of origin of the most recent mutant signature he had detected. If the articles he had read were any indication, then he wouldn't like this at all.

_**Extrapolation Complete**_

_**Identity Confirmed**_

_**Name**: Daniel "Danny" Fenton_

_**Residence**: Amity Park, Oregon_

_**Age**: Fifteen_

He had read a lot about this place; in fact just recently, the so-called ghost activity in this place was becoming headline news, all the way from ghost attacks to invasions. The most recent one involved the entire town supposedly being pulled into another dimension.

Originally, he thought this might be increased mutant activity in Amity Park, but Cerebro wasn't picking up any mutant signatures there over the course of the attacks, so he left it alone for now. Obviously there must've been a more practical explanation, but ghosts?

It wasn't until now that he grew worried. Rogue and Scott, two of his founding students, were still in New York investigating the angel sightings reported in the newspapers, so he had no choice but to wait until everyone returned from their holiday vacations to investigate this new mutant signature further. It was rather ironic that this signature would surface during Christmas Eve.

"Charles, I found some news articles about Amity Park that I think you should see." Hank asked as he walked in. He was a mutant, but his mutation involved what most people called 'turning into a beast'. He gained the composure of a well-built gorilla, as well as the agility and strength of one, but his fur was blue. He managed to keep his sentience, so he now teaches at the Institute after being discharged from his teaching job as a Chemistry and Gym teacher in Bayville High due to his mutation.

Charles narrowed his eyes as he laced his fingers and watched the holographic screen in the domed room. "This is very strange… I've seen the news reports about this place, but it surprises me that I would receive a signature _now_, when this activity has been going on for months. Very peculiar…" Charles then turned his wheelchair to face his friend, pulling his interface from his head and placing it on the console. "So, Hank, show me what it is you've found." Xavier said.

Hank walked up to the professor, wearing a pair of glasses and a long-sleeved yellow sweater as he placed a couple of news articles on the professor's lap. Xavier took a look at the articles and his eyes widened. He glanced back at the holographic screen which showed an image of the black-haired blue-eyed boy whose x-gene was activated and then glanced at the image the newspaper was featuring with the headline 'Public Ghost Enemy Number One', a white-haired green-eyed ghost boy.

"Hank…" Xavier said. "Do you see any similarities between the boy shown in the front page and the boy Cerebro detected?"

Hank took a look at the newspaper once more and glanced back and forth between the two images. "Do you think this is the same boy? Using his powers?" Hank asked.

"I believe that may just be the case." Xavier answered.

"Then why did Cerebro detect him now? According to this news article, this 'ghost' has been around for at least half a year. Shouldn't Cerebro have detected him much earlier than that?" Hank asked.

Xavier sighed. "I'm not quite sure. We'll need to look into this further once the students return from their vacations. Right now I'm more worried about _how_ he's using his powers."

"What do you mean?" Hank asked.

"Whether or not this boy is indeed the mutant we're looking for, his public use of his powers will lead to the world learning the existence of mutants, and if the town's reaction to him is any indication, then it won't be something we'll want to look forward to." Xavier answered.

Hank nodded. "I see what you mean, this boy could put us all in danger is we don't talk to him soon. Maybe he can also help us to understand how he managed to evade Cerebro for so long." He said.

"Yes, maybe there's something to these ghost attacks in Amity Park after all…" Xavier said.

Hank nodded and adjusted his glasses. "So, shall we play another game of chess?" He asked with a smile.

Xavier chuckled. "Well it _is_ Christmas Eve, we _should_ be enjoying ourselves," He then began to wheel himself out of the room with Hank in tow.

* * *

**>> To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Next chapter, Christmas vacations are over and Danny's scholarly (as well as ghostly) duties are back to full swing, but he also receives a visit from some kind of headmaster for a school for gifted youngsters (yes we all know who) in the east coast. Will Danny go to Bayville or will his duties as Danny Phantom keep him tied to Amity Park? Stay tuned for another episode of… PHANTOM MUTANT! (Okay, I promise that's the last time I make myself sound like a corny television announcer)_

_Also, before anyone jumps at me with the idea that Amity Park is in Illinois, it's not. I watched a few episodes to make sure and had it not been for the episode Kindred Spirits I might have said it was in Illinois._

_First of all, every time the Fentons go to Wisconsin, it always takes more than one day, so it's obviously pretty far away, and I don't mean one state over. For a second, I was thinking maybe Amity Park was based in the same state that Amityville is in, New York, since the distance seemed to fit. Obviously they had to be in some kind of shore, since the pirate ship from Pirate Radio was sunk in the ocean, and in Fenton Menace they visited the same pirate ship in a submarine. But if you watch Kindred Spirits in the part when Sam and Tucker are flying the Specter Speeder, when Sam asks Tucker where they are, he answers that they're somewhere over the Wyoming/Colorado border, so considering they were headed to Wisconsin, and their town is next to the ocean, then they had to be somewhere in the west coast. Then I noticed that Oregon has a town/city called Amity, so I figured it's based off that town/city, which is in the northwest region of Oregon._

_If that doesn't help you understand my reasoning over the state I chose Amity Park to be in, then send me a message, although I think my guess was spot on._


	2. Chp02 – Ghosts and Mutants

_I do not own **Danny Phantom** or **X-Men: Evolution** in any way or form. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

**> PHANTOM MUTANT**

** >> Chapter Two – Ghosts and Mutants**

**

* * *

**

"AHA! _Foolish_ ghost child! You have _fallen_ into my clever _trap_, for I am _the Box Ghost_! _Master_ of all things cardboard and square! _BEWARE_!"

Danny groaned as he laid eyes on one of the most annoying ghost he's ever known. It's been a few weeks since the incident with the Ghost Writer, and the ghosts didn't hesitate to attack Danny when school started.

Right now, Danny was once again skipping class to take care of another ghost attack. At least it was Friday so he had the weekend to look forward too, hopefully. Sam and Tucker promised to cover for Danny in class as he took care of the ghost, so now here he was, facing the Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost was one of his most annoying and pointless enemies, having the ability to control and manipulate boxes. If Danny had to guess, he would say that the Box Ghost was a disgruntled postal worker with a box fetish before he died. "God, you have _got_ to be the most annoying ghost I've ever met… so what is it this time?"

The Box Ghost laughed as he used his powers to levitate the empty boxes laid out throughout the store. "_You_ have come after me, but what you do not _realize_ is that I am in a store that is _packed with boxes_! There will be _no escape_ from my square _DOOM_!"

Danny sighed; it seemed that luck was never on his side.

"Dude… they're cardboard boxes… and they're rectangular, not square…" With that, Danny began to gather ectoplasm into his hands, causing them to glow neon green. He began to blast each box with ecto-blasts until there were no more boxes left for the Box Ghost to control. The Box Ghost just stared at Danny with a mix of astonishment, shock and very slight fear.

Danny sighed, regretting the fact that he skipped class and risked detention to come after such a weak threat. Even Dash Baxter was more of a threat that the Box Ghost, and he was just a quarterback with way too many 'Fenton puns' handy. "So do you think you can get in the Thermos peacefully and let me get back to class?"

This caused the Box Ghost to shake out of his stupor. "_Foolish_ ghost child! You _cannot_ get rid of _me_ that easily! Your cylindrical container is _no match_ for my mastery of all things cardboard and square! _Beware_, for I am- hey, what are you doing?"

The Box Ghost gasped as the bright blue beam shooting out of the uncapped Fenton Thermos, a device built to capture ghosts, overpowered him. He could feel the beam pulling him towards the Thermos and finally consume him as Danny placed the cap for the Fenton Thermos back on, tightening it firmly.

"Glad _that's_ over with…" He took a look at the clock by the cashier and nearly choked on his own saliva. "Oh man! Lancer's going to kill me if I don't hurry!"

* * *

He shoved the Fenton Thermos inside his backpack after transforming back into Danny Fenton and rushed out of the bathroom; running towards Mr. Lancer's class like the floor behind him was crumbling under his feet. It seemed that every time a ghost attacked, it was during Lancer's class.

'_God must hate me or something._' Danny thought.

He pushed the door open and stopped at the doorframe, holding himself up by his knees and breathing heavily as Mr. Lancer stared at Danny with an indifferent look.

Mr. Lancer was an English Literature teacher and the vice principal of Casper High, Danny's high school. He was an out-of-shape bald teacher with a big interest in education, but a low tolerance for troublemakers. It didn't take a telepath to figure out who he classified as a troublemaker.

"Late _again_, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked with an exasperated tone.

Danny cringed slightly as he looked at Mr. Lancer, and then looked at both Sam and Tucker. Sam was rubbing her stomach vigorously while Tucker had his mouth open, sticking his finger in it and looking like he was throwing up.

Danny returned his gaze to Lancer. "I, uh… my stomach hurt and I was throwing up in the bathroom…?" He said, a little unsure.

Mr. Lancer sighed but seemed satisfied. "Very well Mr. Fenton, you may take your seat," Danny grinned, but unfortunately Lancer didn't stop there. "You can tell me about it in detention Monday afternoon, and may I suggest a little more fiber in your diet." Danny sighed and his expression settled back into a tired gaze as he made his way toward his seat.

The class was pretty uneventful as a whole, and attempting to stay awake was beginning to become Danny's most difficult battle at the moment. He turned to look at his friends, both of them in the same situation he was in.

"Hey Danny," Tucker whispered, leaning over to him. "Which ghost was it this time?"

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley."

Both teens turned to see the face of their teacher. The class began to snicker as Danny and Tucker sank into their seats, trying to avoid Mr. Lancer's gaze. "It's good to see that you're both paying attention, it'd be a shame to have you both talking during class, isn't that right?" With that he turned to continue his lesson.

"Now don't forget, you have an essay due on Monday about the use of satire in George Orwell's Animal Farm. Four pages, Times New Roman font, size 12, double spaced, and don't widen the margins or I'll deduct points, people!" Mr. Lancer paused to take a look around the class before continuing. "I expect you all to do a good job come Monday, considering you've had all week to complete the assignment, isn't that right Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer watched Danny with another dry look, most likely already establishing the fact that he shouldn't be expecting an essay from Danny.

Danny stood up as he heard the bell ring, walking past Mr. Lancer along with Sam and Tucker. Unfortunately, as soon as he walked through the frame, he could hear the voice of his own personal bully calling for him. "Hey Fen_toid_!" Dash yelled.

Danny groaned and dragged his hand across his face. "Oh great, and my day was going so well too." He said.

"Hey, you could always overshadow him." Tucker commented.

Danny shot him a glare, but suddenly he could feel Dash's shadow loom over him. Danny turned to see a well-built quarterback with slicked back blonde hair, a satisfying smirk plastered on his face. Now all he needed to do was say another horrible Fenton pun and today's expectations would be complete. "Been waiting for ya, Fen_turd_!" Dash said.

Danny sighed. '_Great, what God did I piss off to gain my own personal bully?_' "I don't suppose you can just not wail on me and say you did?" He asked.

If anything, Dash's smirk got bigger. "Not happenin', Fen_toast_!" He said as he picked up Danny by the collar of his shirt.

Dash watched as Danny squirmed in mid-air, his smirk growing even wider as he spotted an open locker. Dash walked over to it and shoved Danny inside the locker, slamming the door closed behind him and laughing cruelly as he began to walk away. "See ya Monday, Fen_toad_!" Dash yelled as he turned the corner, leaving the now desolate hallway.

Both Sam and Tucker looked from side to side, making sure no one was present. "Coast is clear, man." Tucker said.

As soon as those words were spoken, Danny suddenly appeared out of thin air standing in between Sam and Tucker once again. "Well, at least this time you were the only one in the locker." Sam said.

"Yeah; the last time he did that, he stuffed you with a bunch of other nerds." Tucker said.

"How exactly is that any worse from being stuffed in a locker, _period_?" Danny asked.

Sam groaned. "Oh that's right, you don't need to explain to a bunch of other guys in a locker with you how you can turn intangible and just phase out of the locker." Sam said sarcastically.

Danny chuckled nervously and Tucker snickered. "Speaking of ghosts, which ghost did you have to fight this time?" Tucker asked, changing the subject.

Danny chuckled. "The Box Ghost, I swear I think he gets more pathetic over time." He said as the trio walked out the doors of Casper High.

"Well at least he was an easy one compared to the other ones that showed up this week." Sam said, running a hand through her short raven hair.

That much was true. Ever since school started, ghosts had been attacking almost nonstop, causing Danny to miss most of his classes. Sam and Tucker continued trying to cover for him, but their excuses could only get them so far.

"Let's see… Monday was Skulker, Tuesday was Ember, Wednesday was Spectra, Thurs-" Tucker said, counting off the fingers in one hand, but he was cut off by Danny.

"Alright! I get it, I've been busy." Danny said in frustration, sighing as he thought back to the attacks.

The attacks themselves didn't bother him that much, it was the fact that his grades were starting to decrease steadily. Danny could deal with a detention of two, but it wouldn't be too long until the principal or Mr. Lancer decided to suspend him, or even expel him.

"Is it sad that I'm so used to these attacks that I'm not even fazed by 'em anymore?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, is it sad that neither are we?" Sam said as Tucker nodded.

Danny sighed. Although he didn't want to admit it, this week's attacks were wearing him out. Between sucking up ghosts into the Thermos, arriving to class on time, and keeping up with homework assignments, Danny was spent.

'_Then again, Skulker wouldn't hesitate to put innocent lives in danger whether I was tired or not._' Danny thought with a frown. Skulker was the (supposedly) Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, a collector of rare and unique things. Unfortunately, Danny's status as a half-ghost fell under the category 'rare and unique'. The ghost wore a silver high-tech battle suit with black coating that looked like clothing and he had a mullet made of green flames. His face resembled a skull, and he's made it his goal to 'hunt the ghost child'.

"Hey, you okay man?" Tucker asked, waving his hand in front of Danny's face.

Danny shook his head and turned to his friend. "Oh, sorry guys, I was just thinking." He said.

"About the ghost attacks?" Sam asked.

Danny shrugged, holding his blue backpack over one of his shoulders. "That's part of it." He answered.

"Hey Danny?" Tucker asked.

Danny turned to Tucker but Danny got worried when he noticed the anxiety present on Tucker's expression. "Yeah?"

Tucker pointed to Danny's front steps. "Who's _that_?"

Danny and Sam both turned to look at the front steps of the FentonWorks and tried to hide their anxiety as well. Out by the steps was a well-built rugged man that could probably send Dash rushing with his tail in between his legs. He wore faded blue jeans along with a dark blue shirt and a brown leather jacket. He had brown boots and he was leaning against the side of Danny's house, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

'_Is that dark blue hair? That can't be natural. Then again, who am _I_ to talk about natural?_' Danny thought.

Suddenly Sam gasped.

"Do you have any idea how many cows were probably killed to make that jacket he's wearing?" Sam almost screamed.

Danny groaned and shook his head, although he couldn't help but feel amused. No matter what, Sam always seemed to notice those kinds of things before she passed judgment on something, like with the GiNormo 6000, an environmental nightmare in the history of cars according to Sam.

'_With seats made of owl leather, interior wood paneling from the Amazon rain forest, and twelve gallons to the mile… Whoa, how'd I remember that?_' Danny thought.

Tucker grabbed both of his friends' shoulders and pulled them back. "You guys don't think he's another ghost hunter here for 'Inviso-bill' do you?" Tucker whispered.

Danny froze and gulped. "Let's hope not… either way, I have to get home, and I'll have to walk past that guy to do it." He said, although his voice was a bit shaky.

He began to walk towards his house but Sam held his shoulder. "Danny, be careful…" She whispered.

The trio walked up the front steps to Danny's house and he couldn't help but notice the guy's eyes were following him intensely. There was also one more thing he noticed…

'_Is he… _sniffing_ me?_' Danny thought incredulously.

He attempted to hide his shock and walked inside along with his friends, but inside were more people the trio didn't recognize. The simple explanation consisted of the following: two hotties and a man in a wheelchair.

The worrisome question right now was the fact that he didn't see his parents in his immediate sight, yet these strangers were sitting in his living room like they owned the place.

The man in the wheelchair was the first to speak. "Ah Daniel, we've been expecting you for quite a while now. Please, have a seat." At first glance, the man seemed a lot like Mr. Lancer, although he kept himself in much better shape and seemed much more lenient than Mr. Lancer ever hoped to be.

The fact that this man was in shape raised more questions rather than answer them, since he was currently in a wheelchair. There was no way he could exercise if he was crippled.

Danny didn't move from the front door. "Who are you and how did you know my name?" Danny asked, a bit more sternly than he intended.

The next few seconds of Danny's life, however, caused him to (once again) lose all respect for Tucker and his lack of self control over his raging hormones. Tucker stepped forward and switched into 'smooth operator' mode, much to the disappointment of everyone present. "Please ignore my good buddy over here and allow me to introduce myself." He said with a grin plastered on his face.

Both Danny and Sam groaned as Tucker set his sights on the two ladies who came with the man in the wheelchair.

'_Rico Suave, eat your heart out._' Danny thought bitterly.

One of them chuckled after Danny thought that and he raised an eyebrow. '_She didn't hear me or something… did she?_' He thought as he gazed questioningly at the one who chuckled.

She had long flowing red hair and emerald eyes that seemed to pierce right into Danny's mind. She wore a long sleeved light pink shirt that showed her mid drift, along with baggy khaki pants and a pair of sandals.

Next to her was a petite brunette around Danny's age with a high ponytail. She wore a light pink blouse over a yellow tank top, along with skintight blue jeans and high heeled sandals. Danny couldn't help but blush when she turned to face him and smiled.

He was brought back to reality when Tucker spoke. "The name's Tucker; Tucker Foley; and yes I'm currently single, ladies." Tucker began to walk forward, but seemingly tripped on the floor halfway to the ladies.

Weird part was that he didn't seem to trip over _anything_, at least anything but air.

Danny just sighed as he watched his friend sprawled out on the floor. "Smooth…" He said sarcastically.

Sam was still sour and it was evident when she spoke. "In retrospect, maybe trying to impress a couple of girls who haven't the slightest interest in you _wasn't_ a good idea."

"Stand up Tucker…" Danny said with a stern tone. "This is serious, so stop fooling around."

Tucker scrambled to his feet and stood next to Danny as he looked at the man in the wheelchair. "Now who are you, how do you know my name, and what did you do with my parents?" Danny asked, once again sternly.

"My name is Charles Xavier, and these two are my students: Jean Grey," He motioned to the redhead, although the trio seemed to stiffen at the mention of her name. "And Kitty Pryde." Then he motioned to the brunette with the high ponytail. "As for you're parents, they're currently in the basement working on some… ecto-equipment, I'll assume you know what they mean by that. They let us in to wait for you. There's much we'd like to discuss with you if you'll allow us the time." Xavier said.

'_Well, at least he isn't a ghost hunter after Inviso-bill._' Danny thought as then he held up two fingers. "Okay, two questions. One: Any relation to Valerie Grey?" Danny asked, turning to look at Jean.

Jean blinked and shook her head. "No, never heard of her."

'_Okay, no _relation_ to any ghost hunters I know either, thank god_.' "Alright, I just needed to know. Now for number two: Just what exactly do you need to speak to me about?" Danny asked.

Xavier closed his eyes as if in deep concentration and then opened them after a few seconds, looking at Danny sternly. "Your powers." He answered, leaving the trio of kids looking paler that Danny's ghostly alter-ego.

* * *

**>> To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Next chapter, it all comes out: Danny's secret, Xavier's purpose, and the Fenton's reactions to the revelation of what the Ghost Portal accident **really** did to their son. You can except a lot of Jack humor next chapter, that's a big definitely._

_Thanks to **Agent-G**, **Laeedil**, **slickboy444**, **Admiral Krause**, **SamuraiSirius** and **Asla** for reviewing my last chapter. I really appreciated the input! Don't forget to review this one too. (That is, if you want to of course.)_

_Don't forget to read and review. Most of all, let me know if the story's keeping you interested and if the characters are… well, in character. I've been struggling to make sure all the characters stay in character._

_Also, I didn't notice that Valerie and Jean had the same last name until I actually wrote it, isn't that funny? It's one of those things that you don't pick up on until it's right up in your face._


	3. Chp03 – Let It All Out

_I do not own **Danny Phantom** or **X-Men: Evolution** in any way or form. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

**> PHANTOM MUTANT**

** >> Chapter Three – Let It All Out**

**

* * *

**

It took a few seconds before Danny could even utter a word, but when he finally managed to speak, it was in a much shaken voice. "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about… Me? P-powers? Yeah right!" He said, stuttering.

He couldn't help it. Danny was used to people guessing _something_ was up with him, like why he missed curfew, why he was late to class and those kind of things, but they never actually guessed that he would have powers, unlike Xavier.

He was really trying to suppress the urge to kick the man out of his house, but that would raise even more suspicion.

'_Oh my god… he hasn't spoken to my parents about my ghost side, has he?_' Danny thought as his panic rose.

'_No, I haven't._' Danny couldn't help but yelp when he heard the professor's voice in his head. Either he was going crazy, or the man had powers of his own.

Xavier wheeled himself in front of the couch. "Sit down and we'll talk about why we're here Daniel." He said.

"We'll answer any questions you have for us." Jean commented, putting up a professional attitude.

Danny turned to look at his friends and they both nodded. "We gotcha man, we'll see you tonight on Doomed." Tucker said, placing a hand on his shoulder for a second before he walked out. Sam reluctantly followed, catching quick glances back at Danny with a worried expression.

Tucker caught this and smiled. "He'll be fine. If worse comes to worse, he can phase out of there." He said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Of course he can, because _that_ wouldn't look suspicious _at all_, right?" She said sarcastically.

"Man, what's with you?" Tucker grumbled as both of them split off towards their homes.

Back in the house, Danny took a seat on the couch facing the professor. Jean stood next to Xavier while Kitty sat down on the other end of the couch. "For starters, my name's Danny; not Daniel or Dan, just Danny." Danny said.

"Very well," Xavier said as he gazed at his two students before returning his attention to Danny. "Now then, as I told your parents earlier, I run an institute for exceptionally gifted individuals that I would like you to join." He said.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "And by 'exceptionally gifted', you mean…" '_My powers?_'

Xavier nodded. "Yes. You see, my institute was built as a safe haven for people who can't control their gifts," He motioned to Jean. "Jean here is a telekinetic and a telepath, meaning she can move objects with her mind as well as read other people's minds."

Danny's eyes widened and flashed a yellow-green color as he faced Jean. "So you _were_ reading my mind!" He yelled.

Jean shook her head. "I wasn't reading your mind, you were just projecting your thoughts a bit, and so I couldn't help but overhear your comment on your friend, the one who was hitting on us." She explained.

"What did you hear?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jean smiled. "The 'Rico Suave' comment." She answered. Xavier couldn't help but raise an eyebrow while Kitty was trying to keep her laughter in check.

Xavier continued. "As I was saying, Jean is both a telekinetic and a telepath," He then motioned to Kitty. "And Kitty can phase through any objects by turning herself intangible while still keeping a corporeal form."

Danny blinked. "Uh… so you can still see her clearly when she phases through stuff. That's what corporeal means right?"

"Yes that's right. Now before I came here, I read some news articles about Amity Park being haunted by a teenage ghost called 'Inviso-bill'. Tell me, was that you?" Xavier asked as he propped his elbows on the wheelchair handles and laced his fingers together.

Danny paled. '_Well… it's not like they didn't already figure out that was me, so I might as well clear up the details for them._' Danny hesitated, but he exhaled and eventually spoke. "Alright, look, what I'm about to tell you is one of my most well-kept secrets. Only four people on the planet know about this, two of them where there when it happened, one found out on her own and the other just stuck his nose where it didn't belong."

The three of them nodded and paid attention to Danny as he began his story. "Around the time when school started, my parents were working on something called a Ghost Portal. You see, they're ghost hunters, and they believed that ghosts existed in a different dimension that acted as a limbo of sorts. They called it the Ghost Zone."

Kitty interrupted. "Okay, like, no offense, but that's just crazy." She said, but Danny glared at her. "You wouldn't be saying that if you lived here. Anyone who's been here more than a day gets to see a ghost attack at least once, I can guarantee it. And I don't mean 'stuff moving around by some unseen force' attack, I mean 'glowing green creature destroying everything in sight' attack."

"Anyways, when they tried to activate the Ghost Portal, it didn't work. They were depressed about it for a few days, so me and my two best friends, the ones you saw with me, tried to fix it for them. I put on a hazmat suit and checked out the inside of the portal, and I kinda found out the hard way there was an On/Off switch inside the portal." Danny said.

"The hard way?" Kitty asked with a hint of concern.

"I was running my hand over the side of the portal as I went inside it, so I accidentally activated the portal while I was inside." Danny said, grimacing as he recalled the memory.

Kitty gulped, acting like she was hearing a horror story. "Like… what happened?" She asked.

An involuntary shiver ran up Danny's spine. "Well, the portal was activated so that was good, but I was electrocuted by the portal. And considering the Ghost Portal is a huge machine that takes up most of my basement wall and has enough power to punch into a different dimension, it was painful." He said.

Jean ran her left hand up her right arm, a worried look on her face. "That must've hurt…"

"More than you think. Anyways, I was knocked out from the voltage, but when I woke up, I felt really cold for some reason. My friends were looking at me like they saw a ghost," Danny said, chuckling a bit at the irony. "Anyway, I went up to the closest mirror I could find, and found out everything except my eyes and my skin was inverted. What was black turned white, and what was white turned black. My skin was normal, but my eyes were green, and my body was glowing, and it was slightly see-through." He said.

"I turned into a ghost, simple as that…" Danny said, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to hide his worry.

He would never admit it to anyone else other than his friends and (sometimes) his sister, but Danny was worried. He just told his most well-kept secret to some strangers who claimed to have come here to help him. '_For all I know, Vlad hired them to spy on me or something loopy like that._' He thought.

Meanwhile, the only two telepaths in the room were having a mental conversation of their own.

'_Professor…_' Jean started. '_If his story is true, then he's not a mutant, right? I mean, he _does_ have powers, but they're not from his x-gene, so why are we here?_'

'_Because even though this young man has what appear to be ghost powers, Cerebro detected a mutant signature from him during Christmas Eve. I'm afraid he might've mistaken his mutant power for a developing ghost power._' The Professor explained.

'_So then, when are we going to tell him that our school is for mutants?'_ Jean asked. '_When are we going to tell him that _he's_ a mutant?_'

'_In due time Jean, first we must know if he's interested in coming with us in the first place. After all, we can't _force_ him to come with us._' The Professor explained, leaving it at that.

The next several seconds were spent in an awkward silence that caused the tension to thicken to the point where it could be cut through by a dull butter knife. Kitty was the first to speak. "So, can you, like, show us what you look like as a ghost?"

Danny exhaled, realizing he was holding his breath without even knowing. The fact that these people weren't scared of his ghostly alter-ego gave him a slight confidence boost. "Well, as much as I'd like too, my parents like to keep the Ghost Shield in standby mode around the house, so if I transform, it'll activate and warn my parents. Too much unwanted attention considering I'm public ghost enemy number one here."

Xavier nodded. "That's understandable. Now Danny, I'd like to offer you the opportunity to join us at the institute so we can help you with your powers. The choice is entirely up to you, but we'd like you to at least think about it."

"Where is it?" Danny asked.

Jean cut in. "Bayville."

"Where's that?" Danny asked once again.

"It's in New York." Jean answered.

"Okay then, so- _WHAT?_" Danny screamed.

Kitty quickly tried to intervene. "Danny, like, calm down. I know it sounds like you'd be leaving your family behind, but the institute is awesome. The rooms are, like, huge and the-" Kitty was cut off.

"That's not the point! I have a responsibility here as a ghost hunter! If I leave, this town will be crawling with ghosts within the week!" Danny screamed.

Xavier closed his eyes, once again in deep thought. He then opened them and stared at Danny with a serious expression. "The only solution I can think of would be to tell your parents about your powers. That way you can make accommodations with your parents to keep the town safe during your absence without having to hide your knowledge on ghosts from them." He said.

Danny just stared at the professor with wide eyes and his mouth gaping open, until he finally muttered something. "Y-you're insane." He stuttered. "You're asking me to tell my parents, a couple of _ghost hunters_, that I'm a _ghost_! Am I the _only_ one who sees what's wrong with this plan?" Danny screamed, his anxiety rising to high levels.

"Danny, I-"

"NO! You don't get it! They'll take me out and rip me apart! And use the remains to experiment on them! The fact that I'm a ghost isn't even the worst part; it's the fact that the town has already labeled me as _public ghost enemy number one_! I've already been at the receiving end of my parents' ecto-guns more than once, and I don't think that telling my parents that I'm a ghost will be good for my health considering that they will waste _no time_ in ripping me apart molecule by molecule!" Danny vented, taking a few deep breaths afterwards.

The three mutants decided it was best to let the silence hang for a few seconds to see if Danny had anything else he wanted to say. When nothing was said, Xavier spoke. "I understand your concerns Danny, but I don't believe your parents would do something so inhumane to you. From what I saw," '_And felt,_' "From them, their family comes before their profession, and I believe that your family will accept you for who you are. If your sister believes in you as much as she does, then I believe your parents will too." Xavier said.

Danny's eyebrow kicked up. "Wait, how do you know Jazz?"

Xavier smirked, oddly enough. "She was here when we arrived. When she heard us say the word 'gifted', she didn't hesitate to speak her mind, once her parents were out of earshot that is. She's very fond of you, not to mention protective."

Danny chuckled. "That she is."

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kitty. "If you, like, need us for moral support, we're here for you." She said.

Danny sighed and brought his hand up to his forehead, leaning forward and holding his head up with his arms. After a few moments of silence, Danny finally brought his head up. "Mom! Dad! I need to talk to you!"

An assortment of clattering noises could be heard coming from the basement along with some footsteps. Suddenly, a woman wearing a blue hazmat suit and red goggles came out from the basement. "Honey, is something wrong?" Maddie asked, eyeing her son with concern.

After she said that, a large and statuesque man wearing an orange hazmat suit came out from the basement. He had black hair that was turning gray at the sides, a sign of aging. He was carrying a large white gun with neon green detailing, looking around suspiciously until his eyes finally settled on Danny. "It's those ghost rats, isn't it son? I knew it!" Jack exclaimed.

"No mom, nothing's wrong… and there are no ghost rats, dad." Danny started. "I need to talk to you guys though."

Maddie smiled warmly. "Well honey, you know you can always talk to us about anything." She said.

"Especially if it has to do with ghosts!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

Danny hesitated for a second. "Well… it _does_ have to do with ghosts," This got Jack's attention quickly. "It's about the time when I activated the Ghost Portal." He said.

Maddie pulled back the hood of her hazmat suit to reveal shoulder length brown hair and purple eyes. "Now honey, we already forgave you for fooling around with the portal. I understand that you were only trying to help, but you were electrocuted." She said.

"I understand that mom, but that's not what I wanted to talk about," Danny said, looking both his parents in the eyes. "You see, there was more to that accident than I told you…"

"See, when I was electrocuted, I came out different, I… well, maybe it'd be better if I showed you…" Danny said, taking a deep breath and standing up. He tried to relax and yelled out his battle cry. "I'm going ghost!"

"What is that supposed to be, some kind of battle- SUFFERING SPOOKS!"

Both Fentons watched with wide eyes as a luminescent white ring appeared around their son's midsection. They both saw as the ring divided itself into two rings, one going up Danny's body and the other going down. The two rings changed his appearance, changing his white and red shirt, faded blue jeans, and red sneakers into a black hazmat suit with a white collar, gloves, boots and belt. On his chest was an emblem that looked like a white D with an overlapping black P, but the most astounding change was his hair and eyes. His untidy black hair changed into a snow white mess, while his piercing blue eyes changed into a captivating neon green.

Once the rings faded out of existence, the Fentons couldn't see their son anymore. In his wake stood one of the most powerful and elusive ghosts they've ever had to face: Inviso-bill, or Danny Phantom as he liked to be called.

Instinct took over and Jack raised his ecto-gun, aiming it at the ghost boy with killing intent. "If you don't get out of my son's body within the next five seconds, I'll rip you apart molecule by molecule, punk!" He screamed, charging his ecto-gun and narrowing his eyes at the ghost child.

Xavier cut in quickly, hoping to avoid any confrontation. "Please Mr. Fenton, listen to your son-"

"The ghost boy is _not_ my son!" Jack screamed, aiming the charged ecto-gun at the ghost kid.

"WAIT!" Danny screamed, although he heard an echo along with his voice. He blinked and turned to look at the stairs, finding his older sister standing there with a panicked expression on her face. She ran in between her dad and her brother and brought her arms forward in a shielding reflex. "STOP! Let him talk!" Jazz screamed; her aquamarine eyes filled with worry for her brother.

"Jazzy-pants, do you have any idea what you're doing? You're _protecting_ the ghost boy!" Jack exclaimed, trying to aim his ecto-gun past his daughter.

Jazz continued to intervene with her dad's attempt at killing her little brother, ignoring the fact that her dad used a pet name. "He's _not_ possessed, dad! Just let him talk!" She pleaded.

Jack was quiet for a second, but he reluctantly lowered his gun, glaring at the ghost boy. "You better explain yourself, _ghost_." He said, spitting the word 'ghost' out like poison.

Danny flinched involuntarily, but he continued talking, although his confidence was taken down a peg. "Y-you see, when I was electrocuted by the portal, I came out looking like this. I turned into a… g-ghost. A half ghost, to be precise…" He said.

Unfortunately, Jack was still ignorant of the existence of half ghosts. "Liar! There's no such thing as a half ghost! That's dumb," He raised his ecto-gun. "Now _get out of my son!_"

"Mr. Fenton, please calm down." Xavier pleaded. "As unorthodox as it sounds, this is your son."

Jack turned to the Professor. "That's what the ghost kid _wants_ you to believe. I'll get him out of my son one way or another!" He screamed, aiming the charged ecto-gun back at the ghost kid.

Danny's green eyes widened with panic. This was exactly what he always feared: his ghost half not being accepted by his parents. He tried to repress the urge to overshadow his dad, but if he didn't do something soon, his dad was going to kill him. '_But what _can_ I do without looking like the bad guy?_' He thought.

Jazz froze up, looking back and forth between the glowing barrel of her father's ecto-gun and the fearful look in her brother's glowing green eyes.

The two female mutants didn't know what to do to lower the tension between the Fentons, while the Professor was about to use his telepathy in an attempt to prevent the large man from committing filicide.

Jack's finger was just about to pull back the trigger when a cry erupted from Jack's better half. "JACK, STOP!" Maddie screamed.

Jack continued to aim the gun at the ghost boy, but he turned to look at Maddie with a look of utter confusion. "Are you insane? The ghost boy has possessed our son and you want me to stop?" Jack asked. "Look at the ghost boy, Jack. Look at our son." Maddie replied.

Jack, still having the ecto-gun aimed at the ghost boy, turned to look at him, mainly to humor his wife. What he saw however, shocked him. The ghost boy's facial expression was one of complete panic and fear. The ghost boy was _scared_ of him, scared of Jack Fenton, Amity Park's most incompetent ghost hunter.

Maddie slowly approached Danny, reaching out to him with one hand. "Danny… is _this_ what the portal did to you? Did the ghost portal turn you into… into a ghost?" She asked, a little disbelieving.

"Half ghost, since I'm still human…" Danny answered, still looking at his parents with ever-present fear in his eyes.

There was a tense silence as Maddie continued to slowly walk toward the ghost boy, but then she did something no one was expecting.

She hugged the ghost boy and broke into tears.

Maddie was sobbing madly on Danny's shoulder, taking him completely by surprise. She began to speak in between sobs. "All those times we (sniff) hunted the ghost boy… all those times we tried to capture him… we were (sob) hunting _our own son_! What kind of _animals_ are we?" Maddie sobbed.

"Maddie, how can you be sure that the ghost boy is our son?" Jack asked, still trying to process the information. "He could be trying to trick you!"

Maddie turned to look at him, still hugging Danny fiercely, although this time he didn't deny her hug. "Jack… haven't you ever wondered (sniff) _why_ the ghost boy always defended our town? Every time we (sniff) faced the ghost boy, he would run away rather than fight, or (sniff) attack us and miss intentionally. He's even helped us before." She said. "It couldn't have been a territorial ghost thing like we previously thought."

"But how can you be so sure?" Jack asked, still trying to cling onto his belief that the status of a half ghost was impossible.

"Jack…" Maddie started. "Haven't you ever wondered why all our ghost-detecting inventions always keyed into Danny? Especially when we tried to search for the ghost boy?"

Jack couldn't deny it anymore. All the evidence was in front of him the whole time, but none of them ever took the time to figure it out themselves. He didn't even think it was possible for a human to have ghost powers unless they were possessed, but apparently he was wrong.

Suddenly, Maddie spoke up, turning to look at Jazz. "You knew, didn't you? You kept covering for Danny because you knew." It was more of a statement than a question.

Jazz's face turned a bright shade of red as she began to twirl her fingers through her long orange hair, laughing nervously and she desperately tried to avoid her mother's gaze. "Knew? Knew what? You're being ridiculous mom, I didn't know until now!" Jazz explained, a little too quickly.

Maddie smirked. "So then why were you defending him from your father before he could explain?"

"Err… because-"

"She knew…" Danny spoke up. "And so do Sam and Tucker. They were there when it happened, so I couldn't really hide it from them. Jazz found out sometime during Spirit Week, but she didn't tell me she knew until we took the C.A.T.s…"

There were another couple of seconds of silence before someone spoke up. "I'm sorry Danny… I didn't even think a half ghost could exist." Jack said.

Danny chuckled. "I don't blame you dad, how do you think _I_ reacted to seeing myself like this?"

Jack grinned and turned to Jazz. "So princess, you still don't believe in ghosts?" He asked smugly.

Jazz just 'hmpf'ed.

Jack pulled out a miniature action figure of himself and looked back and forth between the action figure and Danny. "Note to self: make a Danny action figure." He said.

"So… you guys are okay with me being a half ghost?" Danny asked.

Both Jack and Maddie turned to look at him, smiling warmly. "Of course we are dear; we love you no matter what. You'll always be our son." Maddie said.

Suddenly, the door opened and the same rugged man who Danny saw outside came into the house. "Chuck, we got a problem." He said.

"What kind of problem Logan?" Xavier asked, turning to look at Logan.

Logan took a sniff and unsheathed his adamantium claws, taking the Fentons by complete surprise. "I smell death."

Danny was the first to shake out of his stupor. "Um… he's from your school-thing, I hope?" He asked, raising a finger to point at Logan.

"Yes, that's Logan. He's part of the faculty." Xavier noted.

"That's right," Logan said. "What's it to ya, bub?"

Danny immediately held his hands out in front of him. "Nothing, nothing." He said.

Logan then took another sniff and looked intensely at Danny, smirking. "You're that kid who came in here, weren't ya. So _that's_ your power huh?" He said.

"Uh… how did you know it was me?" Danny asked.

"Ya smell like any other person, but ya carry a heavy scent of death that blends perfectly with yer regular scent. It's hard to miss, bub." Logan explained.

Xavier cut in, wheeling himself closer to Danny and Logan. "Logan, what did you say you smelled?" He asked.

"Death. And it wasn't natural either, it's the same scent that this kid has, but without the regular scent." Logan said.

Danny gasped, drawing everyone's attention, but it wasn't the gasp that surprised them, it was what happened afterwards. Everyone watched as a blue wisp of ectoplasmic smoke came out from Danny's mouth and dissolved after a few seconds.

"Like, what was _that_?" Kitty asked.

Danny just uttered one word. "Ghost."

* * *

**>> To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Well, I finally got this chapter up. I was spending so much time trying to figure out how I could accurately describe Danny revealing himself to his family cause I didn't wanna disappoint you guys. I've read a whole bunch of DP fanfics that do the whole 'Danny revealing himself to his parents' thing, but I kept saying that it wasn't realistic in any way and that I could definitely write it better than that, so now you can tell me if it IS better than the other ones you've read._

_Next chapter is one big brawl for all of those people who've been dying to see some Danny Phantom ghost action. It'll take a while to write, but I'll try to aim to please._

_Chapter 2 got double the reviews I got for Chapter 1! Wow! Thanks to **slickboy444**, **Agent-G**, **Aaron** , **the fat ninja**, **L'ange-Sans-Ailes**, **Laeedil**, **Fenrir's Daughter**, **SamuraiSirius**, **The Sith**, **KaliAnn**, **jetblack1979** and **Mr. Snuffles** for reviewing! I always appreciate everyone's input! I know Logan fans are disappointed, but the action is where he shines, so next chapter will be good._

_And don't worry, even if Danny moves to Bayville, that doesn't mean that the ghost attacks will stop. You forget, Danny has Jack for a father, so a new stupidly-named invention will be brought forth to bring the ghost attacks to Bayville!_

_Please don't forget to review! Reviews inspire me. They're my fuel for my fire. Let me know is the characters were once again in character, and if I got Jack's character down. That was something I was worried about._

_Don't forget, I'm cuckoo for cocoa- I mean, reviews!_

_Also, **filicide** is the deliberate act of a parent killing his or her own son or daughter. And the action figure comment was from the episode Maternal Instinct. Remember? You remember. Good times. Fenton Jerky, anyone?_

"_Curse you Jack Fenton! You have defeated me once again! Aha!" Jack Fenton (with an action figure of himself), Maternal Instincts_


	4. Chp04 – Defending the Homeland

_I do not own **Danny Phantom** or **X-Men: Evolution** in any way or form. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

**> PHANTOM MUTANT**

** >> Chapter Four – Defending the Homeland**

* * *

Kitty tilted her head. "A ghost?"

"Yeah," Danny said. "That was my ghost sense. It tells me when a ghost is nearby." He then turned to the door. "You guys stay here, I'll take care of this."

Before anyone could say otherwise, Danny took flight and phased through the door, leaving the household.

There was a moment of silence before Kitty broke it. "He's, like, used to fighting alone, isn't he." It was more of a statement than a question.

Xavier nodded. "It appears so."

"Hang on Danny! We're coming!" Jack screamed as he ran out the door, carrying with him a pair of gigantic metal gloves and a large gun that looked like a white cylinder with a domed tip.

"Jack, honey, you can't do this alone! I'm the better shot!" Maddie screamed as she ran after Jack carrying a gray vacuum that was strapped to her shoulder and a large gray gun which looked like a cube with a tube going through it.

Not a word was spoken between the mutants as they watched the Fentons leave the household, ready to help their son. They each nodded in affirmation and ran out the door behind the ghost-hunting couple.

None of them noticed the last Fenton family member leave the house with a small curved white gun.

* * *

The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter made his way through the buildings of Amity Park with his arsenal in check, his eyes darting from left to right as he searched for his prey. Skulker always fancied himself with hunting rare and unique things, which usually involved hunting the half-ghost hybrid known as Danny Phantom, considering him to be one of the rarest finds in the Ghost Zone.

A half-human half-ghost hybrid, or a 'halfa' as they were dubbed, was an extremely rare occurrence, and was thought to be impossible. Only two half-ghosts had been known to exist: the multi-billionaire Vlad Masters, known as Vlad Plasmius in his ghost form, and the adolescent Danny Fenton, known as Amity Park's ghostly vigilante Danny Phantom.

But that didn't mean he couldn't hunt regular prey once in a while.

Currently, Skulker was having fun hunting a more common prey: an ectopuss. Ectopusses were a manifestation of ectoplasm that took the form of a blob with a number of tentacles sprouting from its lower body. It made for good sport when Skulker didn't feel the need to hunt the ghost child.

Or good bait if he was aiming to draw the ghost child out.

"Did you get lost on your way to the Ghost Zone? Because that's where you're going!" Danny exclaimed as he phased through the building next to Skulker, lashing out with an uppercut that sent him tumbling in the air.

Skulker sprouted engines from the back of his high-tech battle suit and brought them to life with a roar, alerting the surrounding public to run for cover. Skulker smirked with anticipation as he faced the halfa. "You're witty banter is improving, but that won't help you against my upgraded arsenal, whelp!" He screamed as he extending his arm forward, extending an ecto-gun from his wrist.

Danny gathered ectoplasmic energy into his hands and spread it out infront of him into a shield, protecting him from Skulker's attack. "What's the matter Skulker? Getting sloppy in your old age?" He exclaimed.

"I promised you that I would rest your pelt at the foot of my bed, ghost child, and that's a promise I intend to keep!" Skulker screamed as missle pods extended from each of his shoulders and multiple ecto-guns extended from each of his wrists, each of the ecto-guns varying in size and power.

Danny smirked. "Bring it on."

As soon as Danny uttered those words Skulker's missiles came to life, flying towards Danny with killing intent. Danny flew straight at the mass of missiles and turned intangible, causing them to harmlessly fly through him. He regained his tangibility to land a blow on Skulker, but he met with the glowing barrels of Skulker's arsenal, quickly swerving to the right just as Skulker fired his guns.

"Ha! Missed!" Danny screamed as he flew towards Skulker from his left, landing a punch on the side of Skulker's face and sending him tumbling against the side of a building.

Skulker raised an arm and fired a net from one of his guns but Danny took notice and flew up to avoid it, watching as it harmlessly flew below him. Unfortunately, he didn't notice when Skulker fired a blast from two of his ecto-guns, slamming into Danny's back and sending him face first against the side of the building opposite of Skulker.

"You're not putting up much of a challenge ghost child," Skulker let a sneer grace his metallic face. "It won't be any fun to collect your pelt if you don't fight back with your fullest. You disappoint me."

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" Danny asked as he pushed himself from the side of the building, slamming into Skulker's gut and ramming him against the street. Danny smirked and reached behind his back to grab a hold of his Thermos…

Only to realize it wasn't there.

Danny began to worry. '_The Thermos! Where's the Thermos!_' That's when realization struck. '_Oh no… it's still in my backpack! I need to get home!_' And with that, Danny took into the air and dashed down the streets of Amity Park, with Skulker in hot pursuit.

Danny continued dodging shot after shot from Skulker's multiple ecto-guns, making a mad dash for FentonWorks, but before he could reach his home, he felt the searing pain from one of Skulker's ecto-gun burn into his back, causing him to lose his concentration and send his crashing against the pavement, knocking him unconscious.

Skulker hovered down and touched ground behind the ghost child, aiming one of his net guns at the unconscious body of the ghost child. "Too bad ghost child, I was enjoying our little games of cat and mouse, but without your friend's infernal device and without your ghost-capturing thermos, you're powerless." A sadistic smirk spread across Skulker's face. "Say goodbye, whelp."

"Get away from my son, you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness!" Maddie screamed as she took aim with her Fenton Bazooka and fired a shot at Skulker, sending him crashing against the pavement.

Jack just stared at his wife with a dopey grin. "_Man_ that's hot!" He exclaimed.

"Jack, you _did_ remember to charge up the Fenton Bazooka _completely_ this time, right?" Maddie asked.

"Of course… okay well no, but the Ecto-Foamer's charged!" Jack stated.

Maddie sighed. "Give me the Ecto-Foamer Jack; you can handle the ghost with your Ghost Gloves." She said.

Jack handed her the Ecto-Foamer grudgingly and grumbled some inaudible curses. "Can I at least get one of those butterscotch caramel snicker-doodles?" He asked hopefully.

Maddie sighed once again and pulled out a cookie from her utility bandolier, handing the cookie over to Jack and letting him munch it down in the same fashion that a squirrel would eat a nut.

She once again took aim but the Ecto-Foamer was blasted away from her hands by a now-aggravated Skulker. "I will NOT be defeated by the ghost child's mother!" He screamed as he began charging all the ecto-guns on his wrists, aiming them at Maddie.

Jack saw this and began to charge Skulker with his Ghost Gloves, but Skulker aimed a shoulder net gun at Jack and fired, trapping the statuesque ghost hunter in a net next to his wife. Before his wife could do anything, Skulker did the same to her, leaving the two ghost hunters trapped like animals.

Both Fentons watched the glowing gun barrels mounted on Skulker with fear-stricken eyes. Jack turned to face his wife and uttered a few words. "For the record, I blame _you_."

Danny regained consciousness at this point, only to watch Skulker aim his guns at his parents. Danny wanted to move, he wanted to get up and save his parents, to get them out of the area and take them somewhere safe, but his body wouldn't comply. All he could do was scream. "NOOO!"

Skulker fired.

The Fentons began to scream as the blasts rushed toward them, until they each felt a hand on their shoulders. They both turned their heads to find the brunette that was sitting next to Danny holding each of their shoulders firmly.

Then they saw the blast fly right through the three of them.

And nothing happened.

Suddenly, the Fentons saw the redhead that was accompanying the brunette run toward them. "Kitty! Phase them out of the nets and get them to safety! I'll put up a barrier!" Jean screamed as she stood in between Skulker and the Fentons, projecting a barrier that could only be seen as a spherical distortion in the air.

Kitty nodded and took a hold of both Fenton's hands, urging them to stand up. They did so and watched with wide eyes as they simply just went through the nets, leaving them speechless.

"How-" Jack started but he was interrupted mentally.

'_It's alright Mr. Fenton, all will be explained once the threat has passed. In the meantime, we need to focus on helping your son._' Xavier said in his mind. '_And no, this doesn't involve ghosts._'

Danny managed a weak smile as he watched his parents retreat back to safety. He slowly got to his feet, but before he got off all fours, he could feel the cold metal of a gun barrel press against the back of his head.

"Playtime is over, whelp." Skulker proclaimed as he charged his ecto-gun.

Suddenly, the sounds of expanding and outstretching metal could be heard, leaving Skulker and the mutants confused. Danny and his parents, however, knew _exactly_ what that sound meant.

"You just earned yourself a one-way ticket to the Ghost Zone, ghost." Skulker then felt the cold metal of a large charging gun barrel aimed at his head. He turned slightly to find that the barrel was actually an armored arm.

And that armored arm was connected to an armored body.

And that armored body wore a helmet with the words 'FENTON PEELER' engraved on the front.

If Skulker has skin, it would be dead pale. The Ghost Zone was filled with stories about this certain type of armor, and its deadly capabilities. Spectra was one of the few to have experienced the power of this armor first hand, and she was left as a withering old hag without a drop of power.

This was one of the few Fenton inventions that wasn't designed to capture of subdue ghosts, but to actually drain them.

Skulker stared at the armored Jazz wide-eyed, until Jazz blasted Skulker away with the Fenton Peeler, causing him to scream in agony. He could feel his protective high-tech battle armor rip away from him, leaving him completely exposed.

As a tiny ectoplasmic blob no bigger than a child's closed fist.

"No! No! I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! You will all fear me! It won't end this way!" Skulker exclaimed with a voice as squeaky as a cartoon chipmunk.

Maddie then walked up to Skulker, holding the vacuum end of the Ghost Weasel. "Eat Fenton Weasel, ghost." She said as she sucked up Skulker into the Ghost Weasel, smirking as she adjusted it comfortably on her shoulder.

Jazz retracted the Fenton Peeler armor back to the curved gun and walked over to Danny, helping him up. Jean and Kitty continued assuring the Fentons that what they did would be explained once they returned back to FentonWorks and spoke to the Professor.

'_Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Fenton, Danny, I believe we should all discuss why it is we've come here, and what it was that you just witnessed from my students._' Xavier said in their heads.

Danny sighed as two luminescent white rings washed over him, transforming him back to normal. Today was going to be a long day...

* * *

**>>> Madison, Wisconsin**

Vlad Masters was a man who could buy anything with money. In the short time since he graduated from college, Vlad has been able to amount small fortunes, gain many benefactors, and receive ownership of many business. No one seemed to know how his success came to be however.

There have only been two known things that his money hasn't been able to buy as of yet:

The Green Bay Packers is one of these things, since they belong to the city of Green Bay and they refuse to sell due to that fact. He makes up for this by being an avid Packers fanatic. The other thing that has been out of his reach is the love of his life: Maddie Fenton. His money was unable to buy her love, but that wasn't what aggravated him the most.

It was the fact that it was all Jack Fenton's fault.

Back in college, Vlad was involved in an accident that left him hospitalized with a case of 'ecto-acne', a lethal disease caused by exposure to tainted ectoplasm. He claimed that the accident robbed him of his social life, and his chance at Maddie. This theory was further enforced by the fact that the accident was brought upon by an experiment conducted by Jack Fenton. To add insult to injury, Jack married Maddie while Vlad was hospitalized.

It was simple to see that Jack Fenton was the cause of all of Vlad Masters' misfortunes. Although there is one thing that Vlad was grateful to Jack for...

The accident back in college had an extra side effect. Although Vlad was hospitalized with 'ecto-acne', he was granted ghost powers, and was the first half-ghost hybrid in existence. Vlad trained himself with his powers for years, using them for his own needs.

He stole banks using his invisibility and intangibility, leaving the police baffled. He received his companies and benefactors by overshadowing businessmen, forcing their signatures out of them. These are only a few examples of things he has done.

Vlad trained himself in this fashion for over twenty years, eventually becoming one of the most distinguished multi-millionaires the world had ever known. The only thing he didn't accept was the fact that the things that he truly wanted couldn't be bought with his money.

The Packers were out of his reach, and Maddie was out of his reach.

But there was a third thing that Vlad was interested in, a third thing that his money couldn't buy, but he desperately wanted.

Daniel Fenton.

The second half-ghost hybrid created from Jack Fenton's foolishness.

The perfect half-ghost son.

Vlad contemplated these things as he sat on his desk in his basement. He had long white hair slicked back into a short ponytail. He also wore a black business suit most of the time, for the sake of feeling important.

Although with the kind of money he had, that didn't mattered.

Vlad was currently watching the footage he received from Skulker on the hunter's latest encounter with Daniel. He frowned as he saw three people he didn't recognize, but was infuriated when he saw that Skulker actually fired a shot at his precious Maddie.

"Skulker, if that shot had hit the woman I love, I would've stripped you of your precious battle suit and given you a bow and arrow to hunt with! Do you understand me?" Vlad screamed.

Skulker apologized. "My apologies, sir." He was still feeling a little weak from his battle with the ghost child and his family, but since most of his power came from his battle suit, Skulker himself wasn't that badly drained. Once he (along with the Box Ghost) was thrown back into the Ghost Zone, all he had to go was go back to his island and his spare equipment would be waiting for him.

Had it not been for Vlad's continuous employment, he would've long ago run out of the equipment and parts needed to make his battle suits.

He was currently wearing his spare battle suit. Skulker always made sure that whenever he wore a battle suit, a spare would always be built and ready to be used when needed. It was a good contingency plan, and ever since the ghost child turned into his main prey, it's been what he's fallen back on.

Vlad groaned. "Nevermind, just forget it. Give me the Box Ghost's update; I'm pretty sure that he must've heard _something_ about those three people while he was crammed in that ridiculous thermos." He said as he sat down on his desk.

Skulker began to relay to Vlad what he had heard from the Box Ghost, ranging from Danny's acceptance to a school in the east coast to Danny's revelation of his half-ghost status to his parents.

Vlad was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Very well, we're done here. I'll call you when I'm in need of your services again." He said.

Skulker nodded and flew through the Plasmius Portal, Vlad's version of the Ghost Portal. He sat on his desk in deep thought for a few minutes before a malicious sneer spread across his face. He pressed a button on his desk and a holographic version of Maddie that usually served as his secretary and/or lab assistant appeared in front of his desk.

"Maddie, patch me through to the owner of Axion Labs," Vlad said with a sneer, taking out his checkbook. "I'd like to have a chat with him."

"Of course, sweetness." Holo-Maddie replied in a chipper tone, disappearing from sight as she went to work on Vlad's orders.

'_You may be going away Daniel, but you won't escape my influence so easily._' A chuckle escaped Vlad's lips. '_For now I'll let you have your freedom, but enjoy it while it lasts._'

With that, Vlad rose from his desk and walked out from his basement lab. On his way out he passed a small television screen which served as a camera monitor to his genetic experimentation lab in the Rockies.

That certain camera was monitoring a tube which was labeled: Cln-#00 'PRIME'

'_I will have you Daniel, one way or another…_'

* * *

**>> To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Sorry I'm so late, here's an equation that'll help you understand my situation: **Crappy Week + Finals + Writer's Block : Very Late Chapter**, sorry guys, I also had some problems with the fight scene, since I didn't want to leave anyone out now that they know. Do you think Jack would stand still while his son is fighting a ghost? HA!_

_How did you like the ominous cliffhanger I left for you there? Can anyone guess which two Danny Phantom episodes that cliffhanger hints to?_

_One thing I want to point out. I've been busting my head on who I should pair Danny with, and I don't want it to be Sam. I'm sorry guys, but as much as the Danny/Sam pairing appeals to me, I'm an insane crossover pairing nut. You can tell me who you want to have Danny paired with in a review, but it can't be Jean, Ororo, Amanda, Jubilee, Amara, Tabitha or Wanda. (I got plans for those seven… well, most of them) That leaves **Rouge**, **Kitty**, and** Rahne**. So vote away. FYI, Rouge and Kitty are a year older than Danny, while Rahne is a year younger, but I don't find a year to be much of a different in a relationship, but tell me what you think._

_Again, thanks for the reviews guys. I'm not gonna write out the individual names anymore, but you guys know who you are, so thanks, and don't forget to read and review. Reviews inspire me._

"_I'm usually the sour one around here, but compared to everyone else, I'm the Goth bird of happiness." Sam Manson, My Brother's Keeper_


End file.
